


The Stars in the Sky

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Three Year Anniversary, and iwaizumi loving him for it, both are very cheesy, oikawa being a space nerd, space, talk of constellations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Tooru was holding one of the champagne flutes towards him. He took it, nodding a little. “So, what are we toasting tonight?” Hajime said.Tooru hummed, looking up at the sky. “The stars and how they represent how much I love you.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of Spiker/Setter Week! I saw Space and knew that was exactly what I wanted to write.  
> Alright, so, second IwaOi fic, and I feel a little more confident in their characterizations and personalities and the like. IwaOi was the natural pair for this prompt, so of course I went with them.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“You realize that it rained earlier, right?” Hajime said, frowning down at the grass.

“Yeah, but that’s why we have the blanket!” Tooru said, all but shoving said blanket in his face.

Hajime pushed it away, only to see Tooru smiling more. “This blanket is going to get ruined.”

Tooru shrugged, continuing to the center of the field. Hajime followed against his better judgement, knowing that if he didn’t Tooru would pout and he’d relent. Not that it was that big a deal. Being able to spend time with him made anything worth it.

Tooru spread the blanket over the grass, setting his bag down on the corner, and plopped down on it, smiling up at him. “Come sit, Iwa!” he said.

He rolled his eyes a little but sat, already feeling the wet grass soaking through the blanket and into his pants. “You really are crazy, you know that.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Tooru said, grabbing his bag and rummaging through it. “Aha!” he said, pulling out two plastic champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling cider.

“How did I not know that was in there?” Hajime said, at which Tooru laughed.

“Believe me, there are more secrets in that bag,” he said with a wink. Hajime's eyes widened a little and Tooru laughed again. “You perv, nothing like that!”

Hajime pushed him, his face burning. “You’ve done that before, of course I’d think that!” Tooru kept laughing and Hajime’s face burned more. He pushed him again. “Stop laughing!”

It took a minute, but Tooru did stop laughing, face flushed and eyes bright. Something caught in Hajime’s throat and he looked away, turning his gaze up to the sky. It’d been dark for a while, but the stars were just starting to blink into existence.

A foot nudged his, and he looked over. Tooru was holding one of the champagne flutes towards him. He took it, nodding a little. “So, what are we toasting tonight?” Hajime said.

Tooru hummed, looking up at the sky. “The stars and how they represent how much I love you.”

“You are so cheesy,” he said with a smile. Tooru looked over at him.

“What are you toasting?”

Hajime bit his lip, thinking. There were plenty of things he could toast: graduation, their friends, them. But one thing seemed perfect. “You.” Tooru blinked, eyes widening, and Hajime smiled. “You and all your imperfections. Your smile, your warmth.” There was a slight pause. “Your love,” he finished, his voice soft.

“Hajime,” Tooru breathed, tears sparkling in his eyes. Something caught in his throat again. “And you call me cheesy.”

“Way to ruin the moment,” Hajime laughed, watching Tooru smile brightly. He raised his glass. “To us. And to love.”

Tooru tapped his glass against his, winking at him as he took a drink. Hajime rolled his eyes and took a drink of his, smiling into the glass. 

-.-.-

It’d been a couple hours, and Tooru and Hajime were pressed against each other as they laid on the blanket. Tooru’s head was on Hajime’s arm, and Hajime’s legs were tangled with Tooru’s.

The moon had risen, bathing everything in a soft white light, and along with it had come a whole slew of stars. Tooru pointed up at one of them -- a red light sparkling against a black canvas. “See that one? That one is Betelguese.”

“Beetle-what?” Hajime said.

Tooru laughed, his shoulders shaking. “ _Betelguese_.” he said again, talking as though to a child. “It’s part of the Orion constellation. See those three stars in a line?” Hajime nodded. “Those three make up the belt of the constellation.”

He gave a rough outline of Orion, Hajime tracking his hand as it moved. A brief thought flickered through his mind. “Isn’t Orion the name of that Greek mythology hunter? The one who fought that scorpion?”

“Look at my smart man!” Tooru said. Hajime rolled his eyes. “You would be correct. It’s said that as Orion died, Artemis or Zeus placed him among the stars, and that’s how we got the constellation. Actually, that red star there--” Tooru pointed to a second red star, “--is part of Scorpius, the constellation representing the scorpion that killed Orion.”

Again, he traced a rough outline of the constellation with Hajime following. “It doesn’t look much like a scorpion,” Hajime said.

He snorted -- an honest to god snort -- burying his face in Hajime’s arm. “None of these actually look like what they’re called, you dork. That’s just what they represent.” He pointed up again, this time at a different part of the sky. “See that bright star there?”

Hajime looked up, smiling a little. “The North Star.”

Tooru hummed. “Correct. If you follow it, you can make out Ursa Major -- the Big Dipper. And along with that, you can also make out Ursa Minor -- the Little Dipper.”

“But doesn’t Ursa mean bear in Latin?” Hajime said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Indeed it does. The dippers are actually part of two larger constellations that make up what’s supposed to be bears, hence their names. But people really only know the dippers,” Tooru said, once again tracing out shapes in the sky.

“How do you know all this?” Hajime asked, voice soft. 

Tooru leaned up and turned to lean his chin on Hajime’s arm, looking up at him. “You’re talking to someone who’s believed in aliens since he was three. Learning about space and stars kind of goes hand and hand with that. Besides,” he trailed off.

He rolled away, sitting up and pulling his backpack towards him. Hajime sat up, too, watching him in confusion. Tooru pulled out a folder and turned towards him in excitement. He offered the folder towards Hajime, his smile looking a little hesitant.

Hajime took it, turning his gaze down at it as he opened it. Inside were a few papers, the first was a map of the night sky, one of the stars highlighted. Behind it was an informational paper about said star -- type of star, distance from the earth, etc. The third looked like a certificate. He pulled that one out, reading over it once, twice, three times.

“I thought, since it was our three year anniversary, it’d be kind of fitting. Our love eternally in the sky,” Tooru said, his voice soft. Hajime looked up at him, and Tooru froze.

“You are so cheesy,” he said. On the certificate was a bunch of text about owning a star, and underneath it was the name ‘IwaOi’. He set the papers back in the folder carefully, setting it beside him. “You are _so_ cheesy,” he said again, pulling Tooru into a soft kiss.

Tooru melted into him, one hand resting on his thigh while the other laced with Hajime’s free hand. “If it means being with you, I’d never change,” he whispered against his lips.

“Good. Because everything about you -- including the cheesiness -- is what I fell in love with,” Hajime whispered back, humour lacing his voice.

“Do you… want to see our star?” Tooru said, pulling away to look at him. He nodded, and they settled back against the blanket. “That one there,” he said, pointing at a blue star. “That one is ours.”

Hajime nodded, listening to Tooru rattle off facts about the star that he knew were in the informational sheet. He turned to look at him. At the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. At the way his smile grew more and more as he talked. At the freckles that dusted his cheeks from being in the sun all summer.

He reached a hand out, running his thumb over them, and Tooru froze mid sentence. He turned to look at him. “You okay there, Iwa?”

“Yeah, just admiring the stars on your skin,” he whispered. Tooru’s face went red, and he smiled. “I love you, Tooru. More than there are stars in the sky.” He leaned forward, kissing again, and Tooru unfroze, kissing him back.

“I love you, too, Hajime. More than I could ever describe,” he whispered. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Tooru.”


End file.
